


Birthday

by Casskane



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28464657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casskane/pseuds/Casskane
Summary: Birthday fluff with Din.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Birthday

"So you'll be back by tomorrow afternoon?" You asked following behind Din as he gathered his things. "I won't be far so afternoon, early evening at the latest. I'll take you to the market before I leave." He closed the bag he was packing placing it on the floor by the hatch for later. Trying to stop yourself from rolling your eyes at the notion that he had to 'take' you to the market, you picked The Child up from where he was playing on the floor. "So you said the was an annual thing? Why do you have to do it tonight?" You asked as you both walked down the ramp. "It's tradition to meditate on the importance of the Mandalorian oath on the anniversary of your birth." Mando explained. "You mean your birthday?" You asked, a little excitement slipping into your tone. Din huffed lightly "Yes, it's tomorrow." He preempted your next question. When you reached the marketplace you told Mando you needed to split up. His baskar visor quirked to the side a little "Ok." He'd replied in a cautious tone.  
You hummed in satisfaction. Considering you had limited resources, you were pleased with your decorations. Using some string you bought at the market you had taught the kid to make flower garlands from the local plants. They were draped around the ships interior, you had made some snacks that could be eaten cold so Din could eat later and the kid wouldn't have to wait. Speaking of which, "Stop that!" you chided him taking the leaves out of his hand. They were edible were ok to eat but not in the quantities the child was currently trying to ingest. Thankfully you had a tin to cover the cake you had made or the little green glutton would've eaten that by now too. He might have regretted it though, you weren't the best baker.  
Hearing Din approach you quickly put the kid in his cot and gave him the gift you had gotten Din. Waiting to see what he thought you suddenly felt unsure about all this. Maybe Din would think you were being pushy. You had been trying to get him to enjoy life with the kid a bit more instead of carrying the wait of the world on his shoulders.  
"What's all this?" Din's unreadable tone broke you out of your thoughts.  
"Happy Birthday!" You said brightly. The kid gurgled and held the small parcel up to Din. Din took it gently with a small 'thank you'. He was hard to read but he hadn't left so you took that as a positive sign. Double or nothing. You told him to close his eyes. He didn't answer. You were worried you'd pushed it too far until he spoke "Oh...sorry, they're closed."  
"You too." You laughed as you put your hands over your eyes and the kid copied. Smiling to yourself, you got the cake out and put candles on top of it. You knew it was silly but blowing candles out was a tradition. You figured the kid could blow them out, plus he'd like to see it all lit up.  
"Ready? Open your eyes!" You laughed as the kid's face lit up. You weren't sure if it was the candles or the prospect of food. Din, looking down on him, chuckled. You couldn't help the look you gave Din or the blush that rose on your cheeks as you thought about how lucky you were to see this side of him. To look at him no one would know how sweet or patient he was with the kid. Or how he cared for your found family. The kid looked to you expectantly.  
"I know it's stupid but I used to love this tradition as a kid. I mean you can't use your wish but am sure the kid can blow these out." you rambled suddenly feeling stupid.  
"My wish?" He asked he attention fully on you now.  
"Yeah, you make a wish, in your head, and blow out the candles. If you blow them all out in one go your wish is supposed to come true. Obviously you can't..." you trailed off gesturing to Din's beskar helmet.  
"So wish then blow them out? Ok." Confusion crossed your features as Din bowed his head slightly towards the cake. Shock quickly overtook the confusion as he raised he hand to the front on his helmet. Was he going to take it off? Would he want you to look? You decided to turn your head away, just in case. The kid had no such compulsion, he almost fell out of his cot trying to get a better look. Curiosity got the better of you and you stole a peek just as Din lifted his helmet enough to blow out the candles. His warm breath on your hand sent a shiver up your spine. You hoped he didn't notice the shaky break that left you as he replaced his helmet and straightened up.  
"So do I tell you my wish?" You place the cake on the table to buy some time to regained your composure.  
"No, it won't come true if you tell someone." you answered over your shoulder. Din moved closer, placing his hand on your arm to still you as you tried to busy yourself. You turned to him "What if you tell the person that can make your wish come true?"  
You froze. Your mind raced. Did he really just say that? What did he mean? Your heart was beating out of your chest as you turned to him. You opened you mouth to speak....only to be interrupted but the sound of the metal cake plate hitting the floor. The child was sitting in cot covered in cake. You guessed that he had tried to use his powers to bring it to him but it hadn't worked too well for him. All the tension left you as you began to laugh. Din laughed too. He ran the hand that was still on your arm downward and gently slipped his hand into yours. You squeezed his hand in response. An unspoken agreement was made to pick up the conversation later. You both slip into an easy rhythm to get tidied up, you cleaned the floor while Din cleaned the kid. Or at least he tried to. The little womp rat threw his arms in the air in protest, covering Din's visor in frosting in the process. The kid squealed in delight. Laughing you sat on the floor where Din was and proceeded to clean his visor off until he could see you. "Happy birthday." you smiled. He moved his head forward until his forehead met yours. "Thank you." you could hear the lightness in his voice. You couldn't see but Din smiled widely, looking forward to all the traditions he could celebrate with you in the future


End file.
